Hey, Jealousy
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Remus contends with his jealousy.


**Title:** Hey, Jealousy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon/Sirius Black (one-sided)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,009  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Remus contends with his jealousy.  
><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used – account, cheater, sign, rat, adorable, glasses, whomping, werewolf

**Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2014: **Written for autumn midnights

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>Remus sighs. He watches Marlene McKinnon, in her adorable glasses, the lenses highlighting her beautiful eyes, flirt with Sirius. He tries not to be jealous. Sirius might have been a player in the past, but he isn't a cheater, especially not when his boyfriend is also one of his best friends.<p>

Remus looks for some kind of sign that shows that Marlene is aware of Sirius's relationship and accepts it, but she doesn't stop her flirtation, not even on the account that Remus is right there, seeing everything.

Remus stares at his hands, wondering if he should speak up. He's always been insecure and not even having loyal friends has curbed that facet of his personality.

He should definitely see that he's worth something. When his friends found out he was a werewolf and hid out in the Shrieking Shack, protected by the Whomping Willow, they didn't abandon him. Instead, they became Animagi so they could keep him company. James became a brave stag, Peter became a sneaky rat, and Sirius became a loyal dog.

Remus should have seen than that he inspires loyalty and friendship. He shouldn't be so jealous of Marlene McKinnon.

After a couple of more minutes of watching Marlene shamelessly throw herself at Sirius, Remus gets up and goes up to the dorm. He can't watch the display any longer.

Remus lies on his bed, trying to put what's going on out of his mind. He can't help himself, though. He wonders if Sirius is interested in Marlene. Is Remus the only reason Sirius isn't going after who he truly wants?

Remus closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

It's not a very heavy sleep, and he instantly wakes up a few minutes later when his bed shifts beneath him. He opens his eyes groggily, looking around. His eyes connect with Sirius's eyes. His boyfriend is sitting on Remus's bed, looking at Remus like he wants to devour the werewolf for dinner.

Remus sits up and rubs his eyes. "Hey, Siri, What is it?"

"You disappeared." Sirius pouts, as if Remus committed the ultimate injustice against him.

Remus smiles at his boyfriend. At least Sirius noticed that Remus left. That's definitely a good thing. "Sorry about that, but I was feeling sick." Technically, it's true. Remus just doesn't elaborate that it isn't a sickness that's born from a physical ailment.

Sirius's face quickly changes from playful to worried, his eyes losing their dancing gleam and his mischievous smile completely fading. "Are you okay? I mean, the full moon is almost is two and a half weeks away. You never feel the effects this early. Is it something else?"

Remus moves forward and presses a sweet kiss against Sirius's lips. "Don't worry," he whispers close to Sirius's lips, his breath ghosting over them. "Nothing like that."

"Then what's wrong?" Sirius asks quietly, his hand gripping Remus's.

Remus leans back, wondering if Sirius truly doesn't know or is just playing stupid. Sirius's face is a picture of genuine confusion, and it warms Remus that maybe Sirius wasn't encouraging Marlene. Maybe he truly didn't realize what was going on in Marlene's head or what her actions meant.

"It's nothing," Remus says. He doesn't want to be the needy boyfriend who constantly needs Sirius's reassurances to be secure in their relationship.

Sirius isn't letting him off the hook, though. "Talk to me," he orders.

Remus looks into Sirius's eyes and sees all the feelings he has for Remus swirling in their depths. It's what gives him the urge to be honest. "Marlene was flirting with you, and you didn't dissuade her advances. Part of me thinks that maybe you'd rather be with her. I mean, it would definitely be easier for a Pure-blood to be with a proper Pure-blood woman instead of a werewolf Half-blood male. And I know I should maybe let you go, but –"

Sirius's lips cut off his ramble.

Remus moans into the kiss and lets his hands fist into Sirius's curly, black hair. They lean back and lay on Remus's bed.

Sirius's tongue explores Remus's mouth, expertly mapping it out. Hands caress his chest through his robes, and Remus arches against Sirius, aching for some friction. With one small nip to Remus's bottom lip, Sirius pulls away. "That was the best way I could think of to make you stop talking."

Remus knows he should be insulted, but he's breathing heavily and unable to form a coherent thought.

"Now, listen to me. I guess Marlene was flirting with me and I noticed it, and maybe I even encouraged it. But that's because to me, flirting is like breathing. It's something I do without even thinking about it. I guess that might not be fair to you, though. And I'm sorry that I hurt you or made you doubt my absolute commitment to you."

"Sirius –" Remus begins, but he's interrupted.

"No, Remus. Let me talk. I feel nothing for Marlene. Yeah, she's attractive and if I wasn't totally in love with you, I might have been interested in her, but I am in love with you, and I don't want anyone but you. I promise I'll try to stop the meaningless flirting, but I may not realize I'm doing it. You might have to hit me against the side of my head to let me know I'm doing it again."

Remus stays silent.

"You can talk now," Sirius says.

"You love me?"

Sirius chuckles at Remus's flabbergasted question. "Of course. Where have you been?"

"I love you, too," Remus admits quietly.

"I know," Sirius says. "And I'm a little worried you didn't realize my feelings."

They look into each other's eyes. Sirius is still holding Remus's hand in a firm grasp and suddenly, Remus is sure everything is going to be okay. Sirius _loves _him. And he promised to try to stop flirting. And if Sirius forgets himself, Remus will just hit him against the side of his head. After all, Sirius did give Remus permission.

Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
